SUPER HUSBANDS
by OaK0209
Summary: Cuando aquel grupo tan conocido como LOS VENGADORES se formo ninguno de ellos se conocían, pero…¿Qué pasaría si el Capitán América y Iron Man ya lo hicieran? Todo inicio con una amistad que en poco tiempo se volvió algo mas; mira a través de sus vidas las diferentes pruebas que tuvieron que enfrentar como pareja antes e incluso después de convertirse en vengadores.


Manejaba su Saturn Sky casi a los 95 km/h mientras seguía escuchando la misma cantaleta de Happy sobre lo mala que era su idea, personalmente creía que su reacción era exagerada pues todo el asunto giraba en torno a una sola cosa, un gimnasio; el plan del dia se trataba únicamente de ir a un gimnasio pero eso no lo libraba de tener a la reina del drama en el auto; un suspiro de alivio fue su única respuesta al notar que ya habian llegado a su destino. Detuvo el auto descendiendo rápidamente dejando que el mayor cargara con su maleta de deportes mientras el miraba con ojo crítico la fachada del recinto reiterando con esto el buen trabajo que habia hecho al escoger el lugar, no se veía a mucha gente por ahí asegurando que tendría tranquilidad y cero problemas con idiotas que le estorbaran para entrenar además de paparazis que creían que verlo comer una dona merecía toda una historia de 10 páginas.

-buena compra señor- menciono su chofer con ironía mientras terminaba de cerrar la cajuela.

-es una buena inversión- aseguro mientras abria las puertas de par en par verificando con una sola mirada que el lugar estaba vacio por completo haciéndole sonreir aun mas- alístate, te veo en el ring en 5 minutos- señalo el cuadrilátero que estaba al centro mientras le quitaba la maleta caminando despues hacia lo que parecían los vestidores justo para que 5 minutos despues ambos estuvieran arriba del ring con ropa adecuada para la ocasión; de inmediato y gracias a la ayuda de un control remoto Tony hizo que resonara por todo el local _Paranoid_ solo con la intencion de tener mas actitud deportiva dado que ese tipo de actividades no eran sus favoritas pero bueno sus músculos no podían mantenerse solos. Sin esperar mucho comenzo a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor de su "contrincante" buscando el lugar adecuado para golpearlo aun cuando este seguía diciendo que debian calentar, la verdad Happy no era un gran maestro pero era divertido practicar con el, ademas le servia para perder el tiempo y "distraerse" como se lo recomendaba Pepper todo el tiempo. Llevaban al menos 20 minutos practicando hasta que el sonido de lo que parecían golpes interrumpiendo el solo de guitarra de Tony Lommi, volteo extrañado recordando que eran los únicos en el gimnasio y lo vio, a unos cuantos metros de distancia y dándole la espalda se encontraba un chico bastante musculoso golpeando o mas bien matando a un pobre saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo, lo miro con interés notando que parecía tener bastante practica en eso pues sus golpes eran certeros además de coordinados algo que lo hizo meditar pensando en que ese hombre podria ser un rival interesante, un golpe en su nuca lo saco de su concentración

-regla uno, nunca te descon- pero no dejo al mayor terminar pues le acento una patada en el pecho que termino estampándolo en uno de los extremos del ring, se inclino en busca del control remoto bajando el volumen sin obtener ni una pizca de atención por parte del rubio

-hey, el que esta noqueando el saco- ante el llamado el rubio por fin noto su presencia, deteniendo su entrenamiento mientras lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido- eres bueno-alabo señalándolo con su guante- porque no subes a la iglesia- paso su brazo por el ring esperando que el otro se moviera mientras él tomaba un poco de agua sin embargo el rubio en vez de responder algo o siquiera mirarlo descolgó su saco de boxeo cargándolo sobre su hombro recogiendo tambien otro que estaba en el suelo abandonando el lugar sin mirar atrás, todas esas acciones no cabian en la mente del castaño por dos razones, en primera por aquella demostración de superfuerza y en segunda por el hecho de que lo habian dejado con la invitación en la boca y no solo eso sino que lo habia ignorado, algo que no le pasaba desde…desde nunca-Happy, ¿Cómo cuanto pesa un saco de boxeo?- prefirió centrarse en ese tema, no pensaba dañar mas su orgullo.

-50 kg como minimo- menciono también sorprendido por el despliegue de fuerza de ese chico.

Bueno, en definitiva lo sorprendía mas su fuerza.

Aun cuando su entrenamiento se limitaba a una práctica de boxeo a la semana Tony habia ido a aquel gimnasio durante toda la semana en busca de algún encuentro "casual" con el misterioso rubio que la otra vez se le habia escapado de manera tan brusca, por alguna extraña razón le daba mucha curiosidad conocerlo, tal vez para preguntarle que tipo de pastillas tomaba para ser tan fuerte o que tinte de pelo usaba, ya que siendo honestos tenia un cabello bastante bonito. Ansioso volvió a mirar el reloj de su computadora llenándose de positivismo al pensar que tal vez ese seria su dia de suerte algo que como por arte de magia se cumplió, un crujido en la madera del piso inferior evidencio la llegada de su misterioso compañero aunque para asegurarse se asomo discretamente por la ventana reconociendo al instante ese destello rubio; una sonrisa maliciosa se coló en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que estratégicamente lo llevaban al interior de los vestidores preparándose para fingir su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-oh vaya, si es el chico sin modales que disfruta de golpear sacos- menciono casualmente caminando hacia su objetivo mientras este aun le daba la espalda; aunque para el rubio la visita no fue muy grata algo que demostró al tensarse con el simple sonido de esa voz, giro un poco la cabeza para mirarle sobre el hombro suspirando con cansancio al ver que caminaba hacia su dirección, era como si su vida estuviera siempre en camino de la desgracia, nada mas podia explicar porque él de todo el mundo tenia que toparse con aquel engreído llamado Anthony Edward Stark, porque si, el lo conocia y a pesar del tiempo que habia tenido para asimilar la información aun no podia creer que ese sujeto fuera hijo del gran Howard Stark, pero ¿Cómo es que le conocia?, simple, recientemente y para reintegrarlo a su nuevo "trabajo" Fury se habia encargado de darle los perfiles de los que serian sus nuevos compañeros, su nuevo equipo, donde efectivamente (y para su mala suerte) Anthony Stark estaba presente; el simple hecho de leer ese apellido en este mundo logro sorprenderlo y aliviarlo en partes iguales, el solo hecho de pensar que conviviría de nuevo con un Stark le parecía como una lancha de salvación entre toda esa tormenta de nuevas experiencias, sin embargo todas aquellas brillantes expectativas se convirtieron en molestia al indagar mas sobre su compañero, si bien era un genio como su padre también era confiado, indisciplinado, egoísta, narcisista asi como un sinfín de adjetivos que solo lo hacían pensar que en realidad se trataba de un pariente lejano de Howard Stark; todo aquel conjunto de defectos lo dejaron sin ganas de tratarlo más que en lo estrictamente necesario, mas aun porque aunque sonara extraño y contradictorio, el joven Stark lograba despertar en el ciertos recuerdos del pasado, ese pasado que aunque importante prefería ignorar como una forma de evitar la melancolía- que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- agrego con aquella sonrisilla aun bailando en sus labios.

-entreno aquí- explico sin dar mas detalles, prefería mostrarse indiferente seguro de que si se veía ignorado lo dejaría en paz, aunque jamás conto con la característica perseverancia del Stark .

-si, eso ya lo note- sonrio ladinamente mientras notaba que de nuevo cargaba un saco de boxeo tan fácilmente como si se tratara de un saco de plumas- parece que te mantienes en forma- palmeo uno de sus pectorales logrando que el ojiazul se alejara apenas sentir su tacto- o tomas muy buenos esteroides.- dejo pasar el grosero comportamiento manteniendose paciente, tratar con personas timidas no le causaba mayor problema.

Aunque el rubio como respuesta solo pudo fruncir el ceño-¿este..que?- estaba seguro que aun no se habia topado con ese termino algo no muy raro teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que aun desconocía, en otra circunstancia seguramente hubiera sacado su libreta para anotar sus dudas pero la presencia del menor no le daba esa confianza.

-no finjas demencia- camino a su alrededor examinándolo y es que solo un idiota creería que unos músculos asi se podían conseguir de manera natural- pero esta bien, si quieres usar fármacos, muchos lo hacen- se alzo de hombros restándole importancia- aunque deberías tener cuidado- para ese momento ya se habia acercado lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oido- he escuchado que reduce el tamaño de tus partes- le guiño un ojo antes de alejarse riendo por su chiste aunque el capitan no pudo encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza a la conversación, en definitiva a penas pudiera buscaría esa tal esterimides, parecía ser un tema de conversación típico y bastante complejo

-bien- fue lo que se limito a contestar mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas una cuerda para empezar a calentar.

-bien- contesto de vuelta mientras resoplaba, era cierto que contaba con cierta paciencia para romper el hielo con las personas pero las cosas eran diferentes cuando esas personas no tenían ni un mínimo de interés por él y este era el caso- entonces nos vemos rubio- aun asi eso no significaba que se daba por vencido, mas bien le daba mas ganas de insistir y lograr que ese idiota rogara por ser su amigo. Camino de nuevo hacia los vestidores girando de repente al recordar que habia olvidado uno de sus principales objetivos - por cierto, se de tu hobbie por matar sacos de box pero no se tu nombre- le miro esperando una respuesta o al menos esperando que no volviera a ignorarlo. Aquella frase extraño aun mas al rubio pues habia dado por hecho que ese nuevo grupo de soldados que Fury habia formado estaban al tanto de la situación, su situación

-Steve- fue simple respuesta mientras volvia su mirada al frente.

-bueno Steve- volvio sobre sus pasos para tomarle una mano con completa libertad estrechándola en lo que suponía un gesto amistoso- Anthony Stark- dándose por satisfecho nuevamente emprendió su camino desapareciendo de la vista del otro en pocos segundos, aunque aun sin la presencia del otro el capitan seguía cuestionándose si era cierto que Stark no lo conocia, en base a lo que sabia de el bien podría ser una broma o una forma de burlarse de el y su inocencia ante este nuevo mundo, muchas eran las opciones pero no lograba nada meditando sobre el tema por lo que se decidió dejarlo pasar, con suerte no se cruzarían a menudo.

Aunque esa suposición estuvo muy lejos de la realidad pues justo al dia siguiente de su extraña presentación el rubio volvió a toparse con el castaño parlanchín (adjetivo que habia decidido usar para evitar relacionar el apellido Stark con su compañero, ademas de que la cualidad le iba como anillo al dedo), decidido como ayer comenzo sus ejercicios sin prestarle la minima atención aunque era mas que evidente que el menor no pensaba ponérsela facil.

-¿ahora empezamos con lagartijas?- le pregunto sentándose frente a el mientras miraba como el rubio subia y bajaba como si la gravedad no existiera- pensé que podrias acalambrarte sino calentabas.

-eso no te importa- le respondió cortante con la vista fija en el suelo, habia iniciado con ese ejercicio solo para no verle la cara sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ser asaltado por un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho cosa que logro tirarlo al suelo- ahh- de inmediato se apretó el brazo herido tratando de controlar el dolor.

-te lo dije- una sonrisilla de superioridad apareció en su rostro y es que Tony Stark jamás se equivocaba.

-¿podrias solo irte y dejar de presagiarme cosas malas?- pregunto y ordeno a la vez esperando al menos intimidarlo pues parecía que el moreno no entendía a palabras.

-o podría ayudarte- eso solo reitero lo que temia, jamás se podria deshacer de Anthony Stark; sin pedir permiso el moreno le tomo del brazo aunque el capitan no se lo permitió alejándose de su toque algo que causo que el dolor se incrementara algo que se reflejo en su rostro.-deja de ser infantil Rogers y dame tu maldito brazo.

-lenguaje- lo reprendió inconscientemente arrepintiéndose al instante al escuchar las carcajadas que provoco en su acompañante.

-jaja ¿en serio me regañaste por mi lenguaje?, discúlpeme señor por mi sucia boca, debe pensar que no tengo modales.- utilizo un tono de voz mas serio y formal mientras adoptaba tambien una pose recta.

-dejame en paz Stark- apretó el brazo contra su pecho con mas intencion de no dejar que lo tocara.

-y tu deja de ser tan anticuado, por dios ¡disfruta de la vida Rogers!, actúas como un anciano- sin pedirlo permiso tomo la extremidad bruscamente robándole una mueca de dolor al otro- ahora dejame solucionar esto- con movimientos circulares comenzó a masajear el bíceps contraído, dando por hecho que se trataba de un calambre. Para sorpresa del rubio el dolor fue desapareciendo hasta ser inexistente.- y aquí termina mi magia- retiro las manos de su cuerpo poniéndose de pie.

-vaya… gracias- aunque resultaba contradictoria para el agradeció la ayuda de forma sincera aunque eso tambien lo hacia sentir hipócrita.-¿pero como sabias que asi podrias quitar el dolor?- no puedo evitar tener curiosidad, mas porque el menor no parecía una persona atlética.

-bueno a mi me dan muy seguido asi que un amigo me dio el tip- eso considerando a Jarvis como un amigo.

-pues el agradecimiento va también para el- inconscientemente habia bromeado con el tema, como si la confianza entre ellos fuera creciendo, algo que el rubio se reprendio mentalmente.

-se lo hare saber, aunque un trago como compensación no estaría mal- le sonrio con coquetería cerrándole un ojo en el proceso, aunque el gesto acompañado con la invitación fue mas de lo que el rubio podia digerir tanto que hasta se puso palido ante el significado que le dio a esa acción.- ¿te pasa algo?- el castaño pregunto temeroso de haber sobrepasado al otro con su broma.

-olvide que tenia un compromiso, debo irme- y sin dar mas explicaciones camino rumbo a los vestidores con la esperanza de que Stark no lo siguiera, afortunadamente no lo hizo y es que simplemente no podia enfrentarlo en este momento. Una vez a solas suspiro mientras se cubria el rostro con ambas manos, por un momento habia vuelto al pasado, por un momento vio a Howard Stark reflejado en su hijo y eso no le gusto para nada, esa galenteria, esa confianza era la misma que habia conocido hace años y ahora…en definitiva eso solo reiteraba su intención de alejarse de él.

Intento no ir mas al gimnasio y la idea le funciono por un par de días aunque el jamas habia sido una persona pasiva y el estar inactivo parecía consumirlo poco a poco, trato de buscar otro gimnasio donde entrenar pero al aun ser malo ubicándose en la ciudad dejo eso de lado e ir a un parque cercano a correr tampoco era una opcion pues en su nueva casa no se encontraban mas que edificios, por lo que con resignación tuvo que volver. Como se esperaba a penas entrar sus oídos fueron atacados por un solo de guitarra algo no muy grato para su gusto pero no lo podia evitar, Anthony era diferente a el en todos los sentidos.

-volviste- por detrás de ring apareció su persona menos favorita algo que lo hizo suspirar mientras maquinaba en su mente alguna forma de escapar- ¿acaso estabas muriendo?, el que no vinieras a entrenar en tres días me sorprendió mucho.

-nos conocimos hace una semana, ¿como sabrias que vengo al gimnasio diario?- lo interrogo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho remarcando asi mas sus musculos y por tanto su imponencia.

-viendo tu físico es de imaginarse- el comentario logro que el capitán adoptara de nuevo una pose normal.

-y viendo el tuyo no se que haces aquí- ok, tal vez se habia excedido un poco con el comentario, ademas no es como si Stark se encontrara en una mala condición fisica, de hecho se le veía bastante firme, en especial en la parte trasera…no es como si lo viera directamente, era solo que era algo que resaltaba.

-ouch, golpe bajo, pero de alguna manera es cierto, el ejercicio y yo no somos muy grandes amigos.- no le dolia aceptarlo, a su parecer se encontraba bastante bien como para necesitar hacer ejercicio tan seguido.

-¿y que haces aquí entonces?- parecía una mala broma que lo molestara todos los días con su presencia cuando no tenia ninguna razón para estar ahí.

-vengo por ti- susurro de manera sensual haciendo también que su voz sonara más suave a tal grado que estuvo a punto de sonrojar al otro- jaja solo estoy bromeando, no debes tomarte todo tan apecho

-no fue divertido- respondio secamente ignorándolo como siempre mientras se dirigía a los vestidores.

-es porque TU no eres divertido- escucho que replico aun cuando le daba la espalda pero no le presto la mas minima atención, esa era la costumbre de soportarlo.

Y asi pasaron dos semanas mas, con la constante presencia del castaño en el gimnasio y el cada vez mas resignado capitán quien todos los días tenia que soportar comentarios sarcásticos e ironicos, bromas para todo lo que le pasara o lo que dijera (aunque siempre eran ingeniosas lo que lo llevaba a pensar como se podia ser tan sagaz con eso). Por lo que no era de extrañar que ese dia fuera igual; el rubio trataba de distraerse saltando la cuerda mientras el moreno insistia en contarle sobre la vez que metió serpientes vivas en la tina de su tutor particular solo porque habia osado decir que él no era muy bueno en entender la física nuclear.

-¿puedes creerlo?, ese imbécil creía que para alguien con mi intelecto podia ser difícil una materia, ¿Qué me creía?, un retrasado como el- Steve se ahorro sus comentarios de odio ante la superioridad con la que Anthony se expresaba al hablar de otras personas que no tenían su intelecto, aunque ¿quien podría tenerlo?. Decidio concentrarse ahora en la pared que tenia al frente notando la hora que marcaba el reloj que ahí estaba colgado notando que lo mas conveniente era partir a esa hora si es que queria descansar un poco antes de asistir a la misión que Fury le habia asignado. Sin decir nada dejo la cuerda de lado comenzando a recoger su toalla y su botella de agua.

-¿Qué?, ¿te vas tan temprano?- el tambien miro el reloj notando que apenas eran las 2 de la tarde y usualmente el capitán solia partir hasta las 5.

-tengo cosas que hacer- contesto con simpleza mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- cuestiono ante la falta de explicaciones decentes sobre su repentina partida.

-No voy a contestar tus cuestionarios Stark, no tengo porque hacerlo- actuó completamente a la defensiva olvidándose de su toalla por un momento.

-tranquilo no debes tomártelo tan mal, solo me sentía curioso…tal vez podrias esconder algo- tento con una sonrisa cómplice que no paso desapercibida por el capitan.

-¿Cómo que?-odiaba caer en su juego pero lo hacia sin querer.

-una cita- menciono con tono jugueton aunque por dentro estaba bastante interesado en la respuesta, de un momento a otro le habia parecido que Steve era un chico bastante atractivo como para no tener pareja, tal vez si estaba solito el podría ayudarle a llenar esa soledad porque si debia admitirlo el rubio no estaba de mal ver.

-estas loco- fue lo único que respondió mientras continuaba su camino.

-¿Qué?, no puedes negarme que hay una señora Rogers esperando por ti en algún lado, ¿o no la hay?

-como te dije Anthony, no es de tu incumbencia- y con una falsa sonrisa le dejo con la palabra en la boca, bueno, aunque ya resultaba bastante avance el que lo llamara por su nombre.

5 dias despues y por fin de regreso de una misión casi mortal Steve ingreso al gimnasio suspirando con cansancio tan solo ver al moreno ahí presente, el menor arrastraba con bastante esfuerzo un saco negro a través del gimnasio avanzando apenas 2 pasos con cada tiron que daba, soltando otro suspiro camino hasta el dejando sus cosas a un lado y levantando sin mucho esfuerzo tal objeto, camino los pasos que faltaban para llegar al gancho y lo colgó sin mayor problema solo para al terminar mirar reprobatoriamente al morocho.

-bueno, no todos tomamos esteroides como desayuno- se defendió del mudo ataque a su fuerza, aunque sabia que aun debia mejorar su condición física- por cierto que milagro que hayas vuelto.- dejo que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios.

-yo no tomo esas cosas-aclaro mientras volvia a recoger sus cosas dejando pasar el ultimo comentario.

\- como digas capi- le llamo con burla fingiendo un saludo militar todo en base a que en una de sus tantas tardes juntos al rubio se le habia escapado mencionar que el era un antiguo soldado y no solo eso, sino que también revelo su rango, capitán, aunque en realidad no lo fuera más que de nombre.

Rodo los ojos ante el comentario pero no se le hizo extraño, la convivencia con Stark y sus pesadas bromas ya se le habian hecho costumbre y eso era algo que no queria, jamas habia deseado tener a un hombre como el cerca de su nueva vida.

-en serio Stark, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto como lo hacia todos los dias, aunque el morocho jamas respondería eso al menos no con la verdad, esa donde el único interes de Tony además de ver/acosar a Steve era arreglar poco a poco ese lugar hasta convertirlo en una mas de sus gloriosas propiedades, algo que representara por completo el apellido Stark.

-mas bien capi, ¿te caigo tan mal para que siempre te quieras deshacer de mi?, eso no es nada cortes- volvió a mofarse de la moralidad del siglo pasado de la que hacía gala el rubio, cada vez que podia seguía recordándole esa ridiculez de "lenguaje".

-es que siempre estas aquí- su voz sono cansada aunque eso no inmuto al otro- y ademas, solo TÚ estas aquí- y eso era lo mas extraño del asunto, el capitán desde su primer encuentro con el menor habia dejado de ver mas gente en el recinto algo a lo que jamas encontraría una explicación pues entre los planes de Tony no estaba el contarle que como nuevo y único dueño habia cerrado las membrecías de todos en el gimnasio y lo habia vuelto una instancia privada.

-¿y eso te molesta?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia, le resultaba evidente la molestia del otro asi que no pensaba echar mas leña al fuego.

-si, lo hace, me irrita, ¡tu me irritas!- replico con fuerza saliéndose momento de control, de repente habian venido a el las imágenes que tenia de Howard Stark y eso fue suficiente para exaltarlo, no queria aceptar que la presencia del moreno en ese gimnasio le hacia sentir bien, como si volviera a tener un amigo.

Anthony se quedo en silencio sin retirar la mirada del rostro molesto de Steve, pasados unos segundos y al ver que el otro no agregaba nada asintio comprendiendo que esa era su ultima palabra- bien, adios- su tono era neutro escondiendo por completo lo que esas palabras habian causado en el, habia dolido era cierto, pero no era digno dejar que su persona fuera pisoteada de esa manera, lo menos que podia hacer era devolver el golpe- oh por cierto ves esto- señalo el saco negro que seguía colgando del gancho, era evidente que se trataba de un saco nuevo, nada comparado a los gastados del capitán- es un regalo, hay otros 5 en el armario –avanzo sin mirar nada mas que el camino frente a el, con lo que no conto fue con que el rubio caminara rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, tomándolo de la muñeca para detener sus pasos, aunque el agarre solo duro unos segundos, los suficientes para lograr su cometido.

-lo..lo lamento, fui algo rudo contigo- acepto sintiéndose demasiado mal por su reacción, tal vez habia juzgado antes de tiempo al moreno, Anthony no era una mala persona, si algo engreído y burlon pero nada mas, de hecho aceptaba que le caia bien.

El moreno seguía dándole la espalda pues aun con el agarre en su muñeca no se habia girado, pero para Tony resultaba ventajoso seguir dandole la espalda pues eso evitaba que el soldado viera la sonrisa de suficiencia que adornaba su rostro, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a terminar rogando.

\- ¿Anthony?- pregunto con duda viendo que el menor aun seguía sumido en el mutismo, como si no lo hubiera oído, o mas bien como si le ignorara.

Pero el Stark no se digno a contestarle y simplemente siguio con su camino, obviamente el moreno solo planeaba hacer eso para darle mas dramatismo a su partida, pues esa no era una despedida ni mucho menos un hasta nunca, mas bien lo veía como un hasta luego; estaría loco si dejaba al rubio ahora que habia conseguido lo que queria, su amistad…aunque extrañamente ahora eso le sonaba a poco, el era un hombre de retos continuos y si obtenía algo siempre queria mas, anteriormente algo asi no habia pasado por su mente pero ahora, al sentir que lo tenia en las manos deseaba mantenerlo ahí para su disfrute personal y que mejor manera que consiguiendo mas que su amistad, ya antes habia admitido que no estaba nada mal, ademas de que el no le hacia el feo a nada de lo que terminara en su cama, conllevaría un trabajo aun mas difícil del que tuvo que hacer para conseguir su amistad pero bien valdría la pena aunque ese momento no debería estropearse con preocupaciones, despues de todo aun estaba saboreando su victoria ya despues volveria por mas.


End file.
